Heaven
by aiueo4
Summary: I can't say anything else than I want to die. I can't take on a life without you. I only wait for you to return. Now you are not here but. Please, I miss you so much, I love you. YUNJAE slight KyuMin YAOI


WARNING! Don't like don't read!

Hai para readers! Untuk menikamati ff ini, di harapkan untuk play :

_Huh Gak – I Told You I Wannna Die_ ya!

Gomapta... :D

Belonge Together © aiueo4

YUNJAE

Romance Angst

Oneshoot (4.700 words)

YAOI

Disc : yak~ ni fanfic author buat dengan kesadaran penuh 101% dia atas kemampuan otak author yang hanya 0,00001% gak nyampek. Atas berkat rahmat Allah SWT yang Maha Kuasa dan dengan di tendang oleh keinginan leluhur DBSK, author persembahkan...

**"Heaven"**

_I bring you up in my mind like this_

_Even the long moments, I remember_

_Again today, if only I can see your back_

_For just a moment _

_I can't say anything else than I want to die_

_I can't take on a life without you_

_I only wait for you to return_

_Now you are not here but_

_Please, I miss you so much, I love you_

_I'm a fool – I can't let you go _

_I run out of breath, crazily _

_I try to push you out all night _

_But still - _

_I can't say anything else than I want to die _

_I can't take on a life without you _

_I only wait for you to return _

_Now you are not here but _

_Please, I miss you so much _

_I miss you to death _

_If only the heavens will allow you to me_

_Even if I die, I can't leave, I can't cast you aside_

_Oh no no no, what am I anyway?_

_Even if I die, I can't leave, I love you_

_Don't leave me here_

_Please, please, please – I love you_

...

...

Kepercayaan...

Ya, sebuah kata sederhana namun mempunyai makna yang tak sederhana dan mungkin malah tak terlukis bagaimana makna atau arti dari kata tersebut.

Yah,

Kepercayaan...

Sebuah kepercayaan adalah sebuah kunci terjaminnya sebuah hubungan seseorang dengan orang lain.

Jika kepercayaan itu tak bisa terjaga, ya... sulit untuk terus berjalan sesuai keinginan.

...

...

Oktober 22, 5001

Musim semi..

Musim semi yang menyeruak membawa ketenangan.

Musim semi yang akan mejadi saksi bisu kisah manusia. Kisah mereka..

Semilir angin sore berhembus pelan mengiringi langkah-langkah kecil daun-daun yang berguguran. Sang dewa Matahari dengan agungnya bertenteng sempurna di atas bentangan langit dan menyilaukan setiap mata dibawahnya. Sinarnya menembus melewati celah celah ranting dedaunan. Menerobos paksa udara dingin untuk mengikuti alur yang telah tersedia. Suasana lembut tercipta. Gelayut manja suara kicauan burung nuri pun akan terdengar, melengkapi suasana. Menambah kehangatan suasana yang tercipta.

Di tempat itu, seorang namja manis tengah duduk diatas sebuah bangku kayu tua yang usang. Duduk manis bersandar dengan bersila kaki yang ditaruhnya diatas kursi itu. Terlihat dia sangat tenang mendengarkan sayup sayup gemericik air sungai yang mengalir lembut tak jauh darinya. Ketenangan batin menjalar dijiwanya. Seakan tak akan dan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun!

Tapi..terlihat berkas cahaya yang memantul dari cairan bening yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Namja itu ternyata sedang menangis. Bulir bulir air mata itu terus menetes mebasahi pipi nya itu. Ia terisak tanpa suara.

Namja dengan perawakan tak terlalu tinggi dan bisa dibilang cantik itu hanya bisa membungkam isakannya sambil meringkuk memeluk kakinya. Bahkan sekarang wajahnya nampak pucat.

Di lain tempat. Sebuah appartement mewah yang menjulang tinggi. Suasana disana nampak jauh berbeda. Panas murka sang dewa matahari memancar kejam ke bumi. Hiruk pikuk kota sangat terasa. Membuat dada sesak meronta meminta kesegaran suasana. Membuat kepala pening bagai dihantam gada besar yang tak ada habisnya. Suasana yang sangat 'argghhh..' membuat orang yang merasakannya akan berteriak kesal.

Seorang namja tengah duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya disebuah ruangan. Nampak ruang kerja yang begitu elegan dan klasik. Bahkan nampak sangat mewah menurutku. Buku buku besar tersusun di rak rak buku bagian belakang yang terkesan rapih. Bau wangi parfum mawar ruangan membahana disana. Menciptakan sedikit kesegaran untuk sekedar merelaksasikan diri sejenak. Terlihat gadget pun sangat lengkap disana. Wall merah marun menambah kesan mahal di ruang kerja ini. Nampak di meja itu tertulis 'Direktur Utama Jung Yunho'.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu terlihat sedang terlelap sempurna di atas kursi empuk kerjanya. Melepas beban dan penatnya diri setelah pusing dengan pekerjaannya yang melelahkan. Melonggarkan organ organ tubuhnya yang telah tegang seharian. Merelaksasi diri dari jenuhnya suasana yang ada. Sekedar menciptakan gebrakan suasana yang baru untuknya. Suasana yang menenangkan.

#Dreet.. Dreet..

Nada panggilan berdering di ponsel milih Jung Yunho.

Yunho segera sadar dari alam mimpinya setelah mulai terganggu dengan nada panggilan itu. Dengan mata sayunya, ia melirik layar untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya. Setelah ia mulai merasa mengetahui nama yang tertera, bukannya ia mengangkatnya tapi malah mematikan ponsel miliknya itu.

aneh!

Namja cantik itu sedari tadi hanya duduk di kursi tua usang tanpa berniat pindah sekalipun. Entah apa yang menjadi penyebab jelasnya sehingga ia kembali meluapkan titik air bening dari pelupuk mata indahnya itu. Terlihat beberapa kali ia menghela nafas berat. Ia menutup matanya dan bersandar, hanya untuk sejenak menangkan pikiran berat yang mengganggunya itu.

Dan namja itu hanya bergumam kecil 'Bahkan ia tak mau mengangkat telfonku.'

Namja itu terlihat sangat pucat sekarang. Ia terus terisak dalam diam yang ia cipatakan sendiri. Namja itu kembali bergumam, 'Apa karena malam itu? Hah!'.

Malam itu?

Memang apa yang terjadi?

_Malam itu tampak terdengar suara riuh yang bersumber dari salah satu ruangan di diskotik di Seoul. Disana terlihat seperti sedang diadakan sebuah pesta. Entah pesta untuk apa aku tak tahu. Tapi disana suasana nampak sangat happy, tapi mungkin tidak untuknya. Terlihat sosok namja yang tengah duduk di sofa di sebelah pojok sedang sendirian. Terlihat namja cantik itu nampak gelisah sekarang. Ia terlihat memutar mutar ponsel miliknya sambil sesekali melihat layar seperti sedang menunggu sebuah pesan balasan._

_Namja itu nampak tak terlalu menikmati pesta yang diadakan untuk merayakan kelulusannya dari bangku kuliah S1 nya. Ia bahkan seperti tak peduli jika ada temannya yang mengajaknya menikmati pestanya walaupun hanya sekedar dengan satu tegukkan whyne yang tersedia. Ia hanya bisa memasang senyum palsunya kepada teman-temannya dibalik kegelisahan hatinya karena menunggu seseorang._

_Setelah menunggu selama 3 jam, namja itu belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia masih saja berharap orang yang ditunggunya itu akan datang dan memberikan selamat padanya._

_"Jaejoong oppa. Ayolah kita berpesta. Oppa yang punya acara tapi kenapa oppa diam?"seru seorang yeoja sambil bergelayut manja di pundak Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum dan dengan pelan mulai menjauhkan yeoja itu darinya. Jaejoong tau kalau yeoja itu sedang mabuk berat. Tapi dengan genitnya yeoja itu masih saja bergelayutan di tubuh Jaejoong dan malah sesekali mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk mencium Jaejoong._

"_Hana-shi. Kau sedang mabuk, sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Ujar Jaejoong masih mencoba membantu yeoja itu terduduk. Sedangkan yeoja yang dipanggilnya Hana itu malah tersenyum mesum kepada Jaejoong._

"_Ukh, oppa. Ayolah, bermain sebentar denganku. Aku sudah tak tahan." Ujar Hana kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong terlihat sangat gugup sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia juga seorang laki-laki yang masih bisa horny jika disidori pemandangan gadis sexy dengan pakaian yang kekurangan bahan seperti itu. Hei, lihatlah pakaiannya. Kemeja putih tipis yang kedodoran yang entah kemeja siapa yang sedang dipakai oleh yeoja itu. Yang membuat Jaejoong bertambah gugup adalah tiga kancing teratasnya yang terbuka. Sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang putih itu. Ditambah lagi dengan rok super mini 10cm hitam yang dipakainya Ia singkap dengan sengaja untuk menggoda Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludahnya..._

"_Oppa... Ayoo..."_

_Jaejoong tersentak. Tubuhnya menegang saat yeoja itu neik keatas poangkuannya dan dengan sengaja menempelkan dada bulatnya itu ke dada bidangnya. Yeoja itu menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan dan terus menggesek-gesekkan badannya ke badan Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar panik sekarang._

"_Hana-shi. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turun!" ujar Jaejoong agak kasar. Ia benar-benar takut karena takut menyerang yeoja yang bukan siapa-siapanya itu._

"_Oppa, panaaaassh~" tak mengindahkan perkataan Jaejoong, yeoja genit itu malah mencoba menyingkap kemejanya mencoba menggoda Jaejoong._

"_Hana-shi. Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Jae Oppahhh~"_

_-cklikk-_

_terdengar suara decitan bunyi pintu yang terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Orang itu mulai muncul dari balik daun pintu tanpa disadari oleh siapapun._

_DEG-_

_Namja itu terpaku saat melihat seorang yeoja sexy duduk di pangkuan Jaejoong, namjachingu-nya. Bibirnya kelu. Hatinya seakan berhenti. Tubuhnya seakan lunglai seketika._

_"Jaejoong-ah!" seru Namja itu sarkastik yang berhasil mengagetkan Jaejoong._

_"Ju.. Jung.. Yunho-ah!"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_"Aniyo! Tunggu aku bisa jelaskan."_

_"Sudahlah. Aku sudah lelah!" seru namja itu sambil menyibak tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggamnya._

Namja cantik itu malah semakin deras menangis saat mengingat malam itu. Ada rasa menyesal yang besar dalam dirinya. Dan masih dicoba ditahannya isakan itu dengan tangannya yang membekap bibirnya. Tapi itu percuma. Isakannya masih saja dapat didengar. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Ia tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Ia memeluk kakinya erat mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa yang membuncah yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dan ditengah isakannya, ia kembali bergumam 'Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali Yunho-ah! Dan kau lebih bodoh Jaejoong! Hah! Kau harus memaafkanku Yunho-ah, sebelum... Yunho-ah, tolong mengertilah!'.

Dalam pelukan kursi empuknya, namja berkulit kocoklatan itu masih menutup matanya. Mecoba menyelami alam bawah sadar yang akan membantunya menghilangkan sedikit kepenatan. Mencoba sejenak melupakan cengkraman dahsyat problema-problema yang ada. Terutama problema Cinta!

Yunho terbangun dari posisinya. Ia meremas kepalanya. Mencoba membantu sedikit menghilangkan rasa peningnya. 'Argghhh...BODOH!'. Ternyata ia tak bisa untuk sedikit tidak memikirkan namja itu. Namja yang telah mengunci pandangannya dari obyek lain. Namja cantik yang telah merenggut hatinya. Hah, ternyata ia masih tetap saja.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Ada sedikit rasa menyesal dalam dirinya atas apa yang ia lakukan pada namja cantik disana.

Yunho adalah namjachingu Jaejoong. Mereka baru saja mengikat janji cinta setelah sama sama lama memendam rasa suka yang ada masing masing. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi selama ini. Saling menyayangi, mengasihi, dan melengkapi. Pasangan yang seakan membuat iri bahkan pada pasangan namja-yeoja yang ada. Rasa cinta mereka terasa tulus dari dalam hati.

Tapi..itu tak lama. 2 bulan kemudian hubungan mereka terasa sedikit renggang karena urusan masing masing. Yunho sedang sibuk dengan promosinya di perusahaan sebagai seorang direktur utama. Walaupun Yunho masih berumur 21 tapi dia adalah seorang eksekutif muda yang dibilang sangat sukses. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang sibuknya mengurus skripsi akhirnya. Yah, jadi beginilah. Mereka sering salah paham.

Entah sebenarnya apa yang menjadi penyebab berubahnya sikap Yunho. Mungkin benar penyebabnya adalah malam itu. Tapi...

Yunho menjadi sedikit tak menganggap Jaejoong. Ia jarang sekali tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong. Hubungan mereka menjadi sangat aneh. Jaejoong merasa sangat kosong. Dimana biasa pelukan , belaian, pujian, ciuman, dan senyuman khas yang ia terima dari Yunho tiba-tiba menghilang. Sekarang yang diterimanya hanyalah pandangan nanar dari Yunho, namjachingunya.

Itu membuat keduanya terutama Jaejoong tertekan. Apalagi sudah satu minggu mereka tak bertatap muka. Yunho sempat berniat untuk menemui Jaejoong. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi dan di urungkan niatnya itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong?

Mungkin Yunho nantinya akan menyesal karena ego nya itu!

YUNJAE

Rindu...

Yah, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan isi hati kedua sejoli itu.

Lama tak bertemu untuk sekedar bertatap muka. Tak merasakan kehangatan dari pasangan masing-masing.

Ego..

Dan karena ego seorang Yunho, keadaan ini menyiksa Jaejoong dan dirinya sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong sering sekali melamun, bahkan menangis sendirian. Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Kim Jaejoong yang biasanya tersenyum, ceria, usil, kini telah berubah. Jaejoong menjadi pendiam. Jaejoong lebih sering menangis.

Menangis bukan sepenuhnya karena Yunho. Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran namja cantik itu.

Ya, mungkin karena, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu. Seminggu lalu Jaejoong baru saja mendapat kabar. Kabar buruk tentang bagaiamana keadaannya sekarang. Dokter memvonis Jaejoong menderita Kanker Otak.

Keadaan ini menjadi pukulan berat bagi Jaejoong. Ia belum siap. Dan tak akan siap dengan takdir ini. Ia tak akan siap mendengar bahwa takdir akan memutuskan ini. Ia takut. Takut kehilangan semuanya. Takut kehilangan keluarga, teman, sahabat, dan permatanya. Ya permatanya, Jung Yunho.

Bias sinar matahari memancar ke seluruh permukaan bumi. Menghangatkan setiap makhluk yang ada dibawahnya dari udara dingin pagi itu. Tapi rasanya itu tidak berlaku bagi Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu membiarkan tubuhnya terduduk di kursi taman yang biasa tanpa selembarpun baju penghangat. Udara dingin kian menyiksa tubuh mungil nan rapuhnya. Wajahnya masih saja pucat seperti kemarin. Masih saja ia menggenggam telfon dan masih berharap namja pinokio itu menghubunginya.

"Jaejoong-ah." seru seseorang dari arah belakang. Jaejoong tak bergeming. Ia tak perlu susah-susah menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk tau siapa yang datang.

"Jaejoong-ah. Disini dingin sekali. Kenapa kau tak membawa baju hangat?" ucap Namja berkulit pucat itu khawatir sembari ia melepas baju hangatnya dan mengalungkannya di tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Sedikit memberi kehangat memang.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis pada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah. Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?"

"Ya kau sudah membuatku khawatir. Sudahlah, jika aku melarangmu kesini kau juga pasti akan nekad. Percuma saja."

perkataan namja chubby bermarga Oh itu sedikit membuat tawa di bibir manis Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun adalah teman kecilnya. Jaejoong sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Kyuhyun memang sangat peduli pada Jaejoong. Bahkan dulu sewaktu kecil Kyuhyun akan sangat marah jika ada orang yang membuat Jaejoong menangis. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka berdua sangat dekat.

Kyuhyun telah berhasil sedikit mengembalikan tawa manis Jaejoong. Dengan mengingat kejadian masa kecil sudah bisa membuat tawa mereka membuncah. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun terlihat happy dan bercengkrama layaknya kakak adik. Mereka tak menyadari ada orang lain diantara mereka. Ini juga salah satu penyebab perubahan sikap Yunho. Yunho terlalu bodoh karena cemburu dengan Kyuhyun.

Ya, namja manly itu terlihat sedang memandangi Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Raut mukanya nampak sama sekali tak menunjukkan keramahan.

"Hha! Kau masih saja bermesraan dengannya. Apa itu yang kau sebut menyesal dan masih mencintaiku? Bullshit Jaejoong!"

Yunho terlihat tak senang dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.

Saat sedang asyik tertawa riang, keadaan Jaejoong tiba-tiba menurun.

Rasa sakit itu. Argggghh, Jaejoong merasakan sakit di setiap persendian tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang sangat menjalar di kepalanya. Rasa ini mencengkeram otaknya. Kepalanya serasa dihantam gada besar. Rasa itu terus saja menjalar ke seluruh kepalanya.

"ARRGHHHHH!"

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya untuk sedikit menormalkan rasa itu. Rasa sakit ini terus saja menghujam namja cantik itu.

Kyuhyun berubah panik. Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan. Tak kuasa melihatnya, Kyuhyun pun menitikkan air matanya. Kyuhyun mencoba menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong. Mencoba ikut merasakan apa yang di rasakan Jaejoong. Meminta Jaejoong untuk sedikit membagi rasa sakit itu padanya. Berusaha menopang rasa sakit Jaejoong tapi itu tak mungkin. Hanya karena tak kuasa melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Kyuhyun menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Jaejoong-Hyung. Bertahanlah! Kau harus sembuh!"

"ARGGHHH... HHAH... SSSAA... SAKIT ! ARGGGHHH!" Jaejoong masih saja menjambak rambutnya. Sakit yang menjalar memang tak manusiawi.

"Jaejoong-Hyung.." Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan itu dan memeluk namja cantik itu lagi.

Bingung, kalut, takut, entah rasa apa yang ada di hati Yunho ketika melihat itu semua. Melihat kekasihnya kesakitan. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kejadian apa tadi?

"Jaejoong sakit? Sakit apa?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang terus muncul di otak Yunho. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Yunho tak bergeming dan masih bekutat dengan pertanyaan tadi sementara Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong pergi dari taman itu. Bodoh!

YUNJAE

Cinta..

Cinta, kasih sayang, dan sebagainya..

Kosa kata yang sulit untuk di terjemahkan dalam sebuah kalimat yang pasti. Hanya saksi bisu bahwa dua hati telah bertautan.

Dan semua orang pasti tau bahwa dimana ada cinta pasti disana ada cemburu.

Ya, cemburu..

Itulah yang ada dalam hati Yunho sekarang.

Hanya karena ego nya, ia tak mau meminta penjelasan dari Jaejoong. Dan itu yang akan membuatnya menyesal.

Kyuhyun sudah seperti kakak kandung bagi Jaejoong. Perhatian lebih akan di tumpahkan pada Jaejoong. Apalagi, dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang sekarang. Sering ia menitikkan air mata karena tak kuasa melihat Jaejoong kesakitan. Ia rindu Jaejoong yang ceria. Dan ia juga rindu Yunho yang selalu bersamanya. Ya, Kyuhyun akan merasa bahagia jika melihat Jaejoong bahagia.

Namun Kyuhyun menyayangkan sikap Yunho yang demikian. Dan saat Kyuhyun ingin mencoba berbicara pada Yunho, Jaejoong malah melarangnya. Jaejoong berfikir jika Kyuhyun menemui Yunho, maka Yunho akan lebih marah padanya. Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tapi, demi Jaejoong.

Hanya karena Jaejoong. Maka,

Ijinkanlah untuk kali ini saja...

Jika semuanya tak berhasil, maka ya sudahlah..

"ANDWAE! Itu tak mungkin!"seru namja tinggi itu. Ia terlihat sangat shock. Badannya lemas seketika.

"Ini takdir Yunho-Hyung. Kau tak bisa menolaknya."ucap datar namja lain yang berdiri di depannya.

"Bohong! Kau BOHONG! Jaejoong baik-baik saja! Kau Bohong Kyuhyun-ah!"ucap sarkastik namja pinokio itu. "

Bodoh! Kau bodoh Jaejoong-ah! Kenapa kau membiarkan aku menyiksamu seperti ini? Bodoh!"tambah namja putih itu dengan suara paraunya. Ia terduduk dilantai. Kakinya bergetar tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia menunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya. Kemudian terdengar isakan darinya.

"Dan untuk malam itu,, kau salah besar!"tambah Kyuhyun yang kembali membuat Yunho merasa bersalah.

Menyesal. Itulah rasa yang menghinggapinya sekarang..

Siang masih sama seperti siang lalu. Musim semi yang indah bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong. Daun-daun berguguran menghiasi jalanan. Tapi udara dingin masih saja menyertai.

Di taman ini.

Lagi, Jaejoong membiarkan tubuh mungil nan rapuhnya itu bergulat dengan dinginnya udara. Walaupun sudah mengenakan baju hangat, tapi tetap saja udara dingin tak baik untuknya. Itu akan membuat keadaannya semakin menurun.

Jaejoong terduduk di kursi tua usang itu. Menikmati aroma musim semi. Menikmati ketenangan yang menjalar di jiwanya. Wajahnya pucat tak mempengaruhi kecantikan alaminya. Dan mata indah itu. Sinar matanya terlihat redup. Di terlihat terlalu lunglai seperti ada yang dipikirkan.

Ya, ia sedang memikirkan permatanya. Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong berfikir ia tak ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, ia butuh. Ia lebih tak ingin jika ia pergi tanpa maaf dari orang terkasihnya itu. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho. Tapi...

Ahh, cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari hidung Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyadarinya mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha agar cairan itu tak keluar lagi. Jaejoong mencari tissue tapi tak ada.

"Jaejoong-ah.."seorang namja tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Jaejoong.

Kemudian berjongkok untuk menyetarakan posisinya dengan Jaejoong yang duduk dikursi. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi mulus Jaejoong. Tangan itu mendekat dengan bergetar. Kemudian, jemarinya mengusap darah di hidung Jaejoong dengan tissue di tangannya. Dengan lembut dan perlahan ia terus mengusap darah itu sampai habis.

"Yunho.." Jaejoong miris melihat namja yang baru saja datang itu. Ia menunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya. Mencoba menata hatinya terlebih dahulu. Menata hatinya yang sempat terkoyak yang juga karena namja di depannya itu.

"Hehem, maaf karena aku datang terlambat." ucap namja tampan itu lembut sembari meraih tangan Jaejoong. Menggenggam tangan itu, dingin. Terus ditatapnya mata indah milik Jaejoong. Ia sadar bahwa kerlingan indah itu telah redup. Hanya miris yang dirasakannya.

"Yunho-ah..."Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya. Mencoba melihat wajah tampan namja itu. Rasa dihatinya tak karuan sekarang. Berkecambuk tak kuasa ditahannya.

"Joongie mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae! "ucap Yunho sembari mengelus pipi Jaejoong. "Dan aku terlalu bodoh. Bodoh karena membiarkan seorang Kim Jaejoong-ku kedinginan diluar sini. Maaf!" Senyum lembutnya terus merasuki hati Jaejoong. Tatapan matanya mendobrak dinginnya hati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan rasa yang membucah ini. Terlalu menyesakkan dalam dada. Tak sanggup lagi di pendamnya. Cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari namja di depannya. Namja yang telah mengikat hatinya. Namja yang telah mengunci pandangannya dari objek lain. Namja yang menjadi permatanya.

"Yunnie.."Jaejoong masih saja terisak dalam tundukan kepalanya. "Geunde... "

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Diangkatkan wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Di sekanya air mata Jaejoong dengan lembut oleh kedua ibu jarinya. Yunho menatap lekat mata indah milik namja cantik dihadapannya itu. Di pandanginya setiap inchi dari wajah cantik itu. Tak ingin lagi. Ya, tak ingin lagi menyia-nyiakan ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna itu.

Yunho merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa saat menatap mata sendu Jaejoong. Ia tak kuasa mengingat bagaimana perlakuannya terhadap Jaejoong dulu. Hanya sesak yang ada dalam dadanya sekarang.

Sekarang, ia hanya bisa berjanji bahwa ia akan sepenuhnya memberikan hatinya pada Jaejoong. Tak ingin ada penyesalan lagi. Ini sudah cukup. Cukup untuk Jaejoong merasa sedih. Ia rindu melihat sinar emas di mata indah Jaejoong. Ia rindu senyum manis Jaejoong. Tuhan..

"Boo... Jebal, neomu bogoshipo... Neol saranghae.."Yunho memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Mencoba meluapkan rasa rindu yang telah lama dipendamnya. Mengeratkan pelukan hangat itu dengan kasih sayang yang tulus dari hatinya. Tubuh kecil Jaejoong bergetar. Jaejoong membalas pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Yunho. Meluapkan rasa yang sama. Rasa rindu yang sangat..

December 25, 5001

Salju..

Salju terakhir di bulan Desember.

Dingin, sedingin kisah cinta mereka berdua.

Dan saljulah yang akan menjadi saksi kisah abadi cinta mereka berdua...

Salju putih turun memperindah suasana malam itu.

Menggunung di sana-sini menciptakan bentuk-bentuk abstrak namun indah.

Udara dingin malam yang menusuk tak menjadi penghalang bagi kedua sejoli ini untuk menikmati indahnya malam special kali ini. Malam Natal..

Mereka memejamkan mata. Menikmati hembusan dingin angin yang tercipta karena salju-salju yang turun.

Jaejoong merasanya nyaman dalam dekapan Yunho kekasihnya itu. Dia merasa bahagia dengan keadaan ini. Walaupun pada dasarnya ia tahu bahwa keadaannya jauh menurun karena penyakitnya.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa waktunya tak lama lagi. Dia mungkin sudah bisa rela untuk melepas ini semua. Melepas permatanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dalam dekapan hangat Yunho dan turun salju terakhir. Jika tuhan memberinya satu permintaan, pasti yang dimintanya hanya ia dapat terus bersama Yunho. Hidup bersama. Menghabiskan watu bersama. Dalam sensasi kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan bersama. Bersama, selamanya...

Menyakitkan, tapi ia masih bersyukur dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia hanya ingin melihat Yunho bahagia dengan melihatnya ceria. Ya, ceria yang dipakasakan. Hanya demi Yunho...

"Jaejoong-ah, hari ini hari Natal. Eump, apa kau punya permintaan dari ku?"ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja cantik di sampingnya itu.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku?"

"Apa saja yang kau minta. Ayo cepat katakan!"

"Emmm, aku ingin hatimu. Ayo cepat berikan!"

"HAHAHAHA..." tawa pecah di bibir keduanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya lucu aku tak tau!

Keadaan kembali hening. Hanya hembusan nafas keduanya yang dapat menjadi bukti mereka masih bersama. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Yunho pun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Boo.. Apa kau tau bahwa orang yang telah meninggalkan kita akan menjadi bintang diatas sana?" ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

"Hehem.."kini Jaejoong menatap langit malam yang luas yang bertabur bintang-bintang. Sungguh indah.

"Dan apa kau tau bahwa aku punya bintang yang paliiiiiiiiiing berharga untukku?"

"Hmm, mana? Apa yang itu?"seru Jaejoong sambil menunjuk salah satu bintang yang menurutnya paling terang.

"Hmm, bukan.." jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa tak terima Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan merajuk.

"Lalu yang mana? Bintang itukan yang paling bercahaya!" rajuk Jaejoong. Membuat senyum simpul di bibir Yunho.

"Jangan marah. Baiklah, aku akan memberi tau mu." jawab Yunho sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong. Yunho mengangkat telunjuknya, mencoba mencari bintangnya itu.

"Hmmm, Bintang ituuu... Nae Joongie!" telunjuk Yunho tepat menunjuk hidung Jaejoong. Jaejoong tercekat. Tertegun dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya.

"Yunnie.." semburat merah muncul di pipi Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho kembali menebarkan senyum manisnya itu. Menawan Jaejoong untuk tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yunho kembali menarik Jaejoong dalam hangat pelukannya. Menautkan jari jemarinya di jari-jari mungil Jaejoong. Merasakan sensasi kehangatan yang menjalar karena deru nafas yang saling bertautan. Merasakan indahnya malam bersama sang kekasih.

Yunho merasa bahagia. Karena pikirnya malam ini Jaejoong terlihat bersemangat. Sedikit melupakan keadaannya yang semakin menurun. Hha!

Sekarang mereka bersama. Di tempat yang sama. Menghirup udara yang sama. Saling berbagi kehangatan dalam rengkuhan masing-masing. Sedikit tak peduli dengan takdir apa yang akan terjadi besok. Inilah yang mereka inginkan..

"Yunnie. Apa kau mau berjanji padaku?" ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedikit bergeming tapi masih memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Janji jika Kim Jaejoong pergi nanti, Jung Yunho harus tetap bahagia." ucapan Jaejoong menghujam Yunho. Baru saja ia bahagia karena Jaejoong sedikit melupakan penyakitnya. Tapi, kini Jaejoong malah membuatnya kembali merasakan kegetiran itu.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Membenahkan posisi duduknya menghadap Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Jaejoong. Sejenak mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

"Andwae. Kim Jaejoong akan selalu bersama Jung Yunho. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Kau pun tau jika aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.." runtuk Yunho. Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda Ia tak suka jika Joongie-nya itu berkata yang tidak-tidak. Itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

Yunho yang menyadari itu terasa tersayat hatinya. Hanya kegetiran yang nampak dari setiap kata-katanya. Ia sadar bahwa ia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan sebagian jiwanya menghilang. Jika itu terjadi maka ia juga akan ikut bersamanya. Karena jiwa mereka memang telah bersatu. Menjadi pelengkap satu sama lain..

"Yunnie. Tap-" belum selesai berucap, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya membelakangi Yunho dan mendongak setelah menyadari cairan kental berwarna merah itu kembali keluar dari hidungnya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat. Sesak menghinggapi dadanya. Ia membalikkan posisi Jaejoong menjadi menghadapnya. Kedua tangan Yunho terulur memegang pipi Jaejoong. Senantiasa kedua ibu jarinya mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung kekasihnya itu. Dengan lembut dan penuh cinta Yunho terus membersihkan darah itu. Walau dengan ketakutan yang menjadi, Yunho tetap mencoba membersihkannya. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi kekasinya itu. Jaejoong hanya menutup kedua matanya. Tak mampu untuk sekedar memandang mata kelam kekasihnya itu. Takut.. takut melihat kepedihan itu.

Entah rasa apa yang tengah ada dalam benak Jaejoong. Rasa yang tak terlukiskan dengan kata. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur memliki permata seperti Yunho. Sekarang ia dibuat tak kuasa untuk meninggalkannya nanti saat ia harus pergi karena penyakitnya.

Jaejoong menyentuh tangan kekar Yunho. Mencoba mengusap bekas darah mimisannya di jari-jemari Yunho. Itu membuat Yunho getir.

Yunho terus memandang Jaejoong seakan tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan sempurna pendar lembut sinar mata Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong. Menimbulkan sedikit semburat merah di pipi manis kekasihnya itu. Yunho mendekap tubuh dingin kekasihnya itu. Mencoba sedikit berbagi kehangatan.

Argghhh...

Jaejoong merasakannya sekarang. Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tak dapat ditahannya walau untuk sebentar. Refleksi rasa sakit itu menjalar begitu cepat.

"ARGGGHHH!" Mencengkeram setiap inchi dari kepalanya. Bagai dihantam gada keras yang langsung menghujam tepat dijantungnya. Rasa ini sungguh menyiksanya. Tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Sakiiit...

"Arghhh, sakit..." Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergumam. Melepaskan pelukannya sembari meremas kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu kambuh lagi.

"Boo. Gwenchanayo? Bertahanlah!" ucap Yunho panik. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Jung,, Yunho. Sakiit... Arghhh.. Sak-" Jaejoong tergulai lemas. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Ia pingsan di pelukan Yunho. Yunho tak kalah panik sekarang. Ia takut. Takut. Sangat takut. Takut jika...

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Boo bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Bertahanlah chagi! Ku mohon!"

Yunho terus berlari. Berlari mencari bantuan. Berlari menembus hutan-hutan kecil yang telah berubah menjadi putih karena tertutup salju. Terus berlari sampai jalanan berganti aspal hitam yang licin. Mencari kendaraan untuk membawanya ke Rumah sakit.

Jaejoong masih tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Yunho. Sesekali ia bergumam tak jelas, mungkin karena efek sakit yang luar biasa itu. Keadaannya semakin melemah sekarang. Bahkan untuk meraung sakit pun ia sudah tak mampu. Keadaan sekitar taman sangat sepi sekarang. Mungkin karena ini malam Natal, sehingga semua orang sedang merayakannya di rumah masing-masing. Malam Natal, semoga Tuhan memberkati..

Yunho terus mencoba mencari bantuan. Dia bahkan tak menhiraukan salju yang semakin deras turun. Bahkan tak sempat untuk sekedar merasakan dingin dan lelah. Sialnya tak ada seorangpun disana. Ia memutuskan untuk menelfon seseorang.

"Tolong kami. Jaejoong memburuk sekarang."

"..."

"Kami sedang di taman. Tolong cepat Kyuhyun-ah. Kumohon."

"..."

"Baiklah.."

Yunho mengakhiri telfonnya.

Yunho membenahkan posisi Jaejoong yang digendongnya. Kaki-kakinya sudah lemas sekarang. Bahkan sudah mati rasa. Tapi ia tak peduli. Yunho masih terus berjalan mencoba mencari bantuan untuk kekasihnya itu.

Waktu berselang. Keadaan Jaejoong semakin memburuk sekarang. Yunho terduduk di trotoar pinggir jalan. Yunho terus saja mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Mencoba menghangatkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong masih belum sadar. Yunho sangat panik.

"Jaejoong-ah. Jebal, ireona! Ireona! Demi aku Boo. Demi aku... Jebal. Jebal, saranghae..." Yunho terisak.

Ia terus saja mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong. Namun nihil. Jaejoong terlalu lemah. Tak khayal Yunho menitikkan air matanya.

"Yunho-Hyung!" seru seseorang yang baru saja turun dari Porsch kuningnya. Wajahnya tak kalah panik dengan Yunho. Yunho yang menyadarinya langsung berdiri sembari menggendong Jaejoong.

Yunho mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil itu untuk segera membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit. Kaki-kaki kakunya menopang tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang dalam pelukannya. Menyebrang jalan dingin penuh es itu. Tapi..

"Hyuuung! Awaaaasss!".

-ciiiitttttt- BRAKKK!

YUNJAE

December 25, 5006

Takdir..

Sebuah tek-teki hidup yang memang akan dipecahkan. Teka-teki yang menjadi tantangan dalam hidup yang tak dapat di hindari.

Sebuah tabir kehidupan yang memang beginilah adanya. Tak bisa di ingkari oleh siapapun. Walau menyakitkan, tapi memang inilah yang harus dijalankan.

Terkungkung dalam dimensi yang sulit dipecahkan.

Terbelenggu rantai kehidupan yang penuh dengan kisah menarik.

Sebuah labirin kehidupan yang harus terus berjalan.

Tak perduli dengan jutaan raungan.

Tak peduli dengan siapa itu seseorang.

Takdir Tuhan akan terus berjalan.

Apakah getir atau menyenangkan. Apakah itu juga mengharukan. Itu adalah sebuah kewajiban.

Butiran-butiran putih nan dingin terus turun dari langit.

Mengikuti arah angin. Menjadi pelengkap udara dingin.

Salju itu mencair saat menyentuh tanah atau objek lainnya. Berubah menjadi embun-embun yang dingin. Sebagian lain, salju-salju yang turun mengumpul. Menggunung membuat gundukan salju yang sebuah simbol kehidupan yang tak sanggup dipecahkan. Menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan. Dan takdir yang telah membawanya kesini...

Salju yang turun nampak deras. Sang dewa Matahari senantiasa menyinari bumi dengan lembutnya. Lelehan salju itu membuat licin jalan setapak. Mengharuskan berhati-hati seorang namja dalam langkah tegapnya. Pakaian hitam yang dikenakannya membuatnya lebih tampak ketampanan namja itu. Seikat mawar putih dalam genggamannya menjadi pelengkapnya.

Ia terus melangkah. Tak bergeming oleh salju yang telah menghujam celana panjangnya. Melangkah melewati gundukan-gundukan tanah yang tertata rapih berjejer. Terus saja berjalan tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

Kini, langkahnya terhenti. Terhenti karena telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia tersenyum miris. Tapi, ada raut ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata itu. Namja itu mencoba berjalan mendekat. Kemudian menundukan badan sebagai tanda penghormatannya. Namja itu lalu berjongkok. Menyentuh gundukan tanah itu. Meletakkan mawar putih itu.

"Yunho-Hyung. Jaejoong-Hyung. Bagaimana dengan kabar kalian? Apa kalian bahagia?" ucap namja itu sembari tersenyum simpul melihat 2 batu nisan dihadapannya. Pancaran tulus dari matanya terasa menghangatkan.

"Hyaa, kalian pasti bahagia berdua disana. Kalian membuatku iri, Hehe. Eumpp, dan ini sudah 5 tahun kalian meninggalkan aku disini."namja itu menghela nafas beratnya. Masih mencoba tersenyum dalam kemirisan hatinya.

"Hhah, Jaejoong-Hyung. Yunho-Hyung. Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Dia adalah namja yang telah menawan hatiku. Hehe, sama seperti kalian." namja chubby itu kemudian berbalik dan kembali dengan menggenggam tangan seorang namja.

"Perkenalkan, ini Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Apa kalian suka?"

"Kyunnie..." sahut namja cantik itu dengan miris tapi hanya disambut dengan senyum tipis Kyuhyun.

"Hehem, dia manis bukan? Dia tak kalah manis denganmu Jaejoong-Hyung. Dia juga baik hati. Dan, sebentar lagi aku akan menikahinya. Aku harap kalian ikut bahagia dengan keputusan kami. Semoga.." Kyuhyun menautkan jemarinya di jari-jari Sungmin, kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap namja yang tangannya sedang berada dalam genggamannya itu. Menatap sepasang manik bening berkilau bagai berlian itu. Kemudian tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Minnie-Hyung. Gomawo karena kau telah mengisi hari-hari ku dengan tawa dan tangismu. Jeongmal gomawoyo.."ucap lembut Kyuhyun sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Sungmin hanya memberikan senyum simpulnya. Senyum simpul yang telah menawan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ming, Jebal saranghae..."

Dan hanya bisa berharap, bahwa kisah cinta mereka dapat abadi seabadi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Abadi selamanya...

E.N.D

Huaaaaaaaaah, akhirnya selesai juga ni FF nya!

Heeeem, gimana nih pendapatnya? Jelek ya? :'(

Ini sebenernya fic udah lama banget. Udah pernah publish di FB.

MIANHAE kalo ada kesalahan. Maklum :-)

Ya, seginilah kemampuan author dalam berkarya!

Walau jelek, tetep makasih aja karena dah mau sempetin waktu buat baca yah.. Gomawo!

Gamsahamnida chingudeul!

Sign,

aiu_eo4


End file.
